Some Scars can Heal
by THE real assistant
Summary: When Apollo doesn't come to the agency, the gang starts to get worried. Trucy comes over to confront the young lawyer, but may get more then she asks for. (A sequel to "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm Fine. Right?")


_**((A:N: Even if I wasn't planning for a sequel when I originally wrote my last oneshot for this, I was thinking up one while finishing it off. And then, BAM, inspiration came like a clap of thunder. XD This is a sequel to "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm Fine! Right?", which is a oneshot I did awhile ago. You may want to read that before this to avoid confusion. Second off, thanks to Elchikaah Haly for giving me an idea for the next nightmare here. Without further ado, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does not own Ace Attorney. The game and characters all belong to Capcom.))**_

"Apollo! Apollo!" Trucy knocked on the door again, starting to get frustrated from the lack of responses. "Apollo, please, we're all worried about you! I know you just got out of the hospital yesterday, but please-"

"Go away." Trucy stopped mid sentence, staring at the door to the small apartment. She was worried she picked the wrong room. That person did not sound like Apollo, it never held such venom or coldness in one sentence. "... Apollo, is that you?"

"..." She heard shuffling behind the door, before a small click was heard. Trucy watched as the door opened slowly, revealing some stranger in the room.

The man had long, brown hair, going just below his chin. He was wearing a grey t shirt with jeans, the shirt seeming way to big for him. His eyes, though, were slightly harsh, as if they were always allowing what they saw to never go unchecked. Trucy stared at the man, while he narrowed his eyes.

"... Apollo..?" The man flinched before sighing, crossing his arms. He stared at the ground, tapping his foot as he thought. "... Speaking." Trucy gasped, not even acknowledging the glove on his left hand. "Apollo, what have you done to yourself?" Apollo looked back up, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean? Haven't I always been like this?" Trucy shook her head, placing her hands to her hips as she pouted. "Never, Apollo, what's gotten you into thinking like this? You've never acted like this before!"

"..." He let his arms drop to his sides, leaning forward as his hair covered his face. It seemed as if a black blindfold was placed over his eyes. "Trucy... I'm... Going through things right now... Identity issues."

 _(Identity issues?)_

"B-but you're Apollo Justice! You've always been fine!" Apollo, no, the stranger in front of her chuckled. "Really now? I've always been the fine one? What about before I was with you guys?"

Trucy smiled sadly as she shook her head. "... So that's what this is about..?"

"..? What do you mean?" Trucy walked forward, pushing the stranger aside as she walked into the apartment. "This is... About _him_ isn't it?" The man stood still by the open door, staring at the ground. "... Do not drag him into this." He shut the door quietly, seeming to shake. "Please... He still..."

Trucy jumped onto the couch, almost missing it in the dark room. "I know, Athena told me." The man froze up, his hazel eyes somehow lighting up as he glared at Trucy. "She told you? I told her not to tell anyone..." Trucy patted the spot next to her. "You know what else she told me? She told me about the doohicky."

The stranger continued glaring, not moving an inch. "What does that dream recorder she sent me have to do with this?"

"... Let me see it." The man stormed forward, bending over to directly face Trucy. She could make out every angry detail on his face. From his rare scowl, to the deep rage in his eyes. "Never, I only allowed Athena to do it on the terms of her never seeing them."

"... So you actually record them? Please! Just let me help you!" The stranger of front of her growled before sitting down, crossing his arms. "No, I don't want to scare you." Trucy scooted towards him, slowly, as to not startle him. "Apollo... You already are scaring me..."

The man flinched, his eyes widening as his mouth opened in shock. "I... I..." His angry demeanor disappeared, quickly being replaced for this scared, startled one. "Trucy, I'm so sorry, I-" Trucy hugged the man, cutting him off. "Shhh... It's fine... As long as you come back Apollo..."

Apollo stood still, staring at the wall in front of him. "... You said you needed the dream recorder, right?" Trucy didn't move as she shook her head. "Apollo, it's fine. You're what's important right now." Apollo tried squirming out of her grip, grabbing her arm with his left hand. "... Why are you wearing a glove Apollo?"

Apollo quickly let go of her arm before getting off the couch.

 _(... Why is he so jumpy all of the sudden?)_

"I..." He stared at his gloved hand before taking a deep breath. "... Do you really want to know why I'm acting like this..?" Trucy nodded, dragging a long sigh from Apollo. He sat down on the couch, leaning back. "Well, you might want to get comfortable, this may take awhile."

* * *

Apollo smiled as he sat in the folding chair. He hid it behind his bandaged hands, which were soaking wet from the rain. No one else was there but him, and one other person. Unlike him, this person was kneeled down, their face covered by a black bag as they faced the ground. And just like his dream with Athena, this person, also, had a noose around their neck.

Why was this person here? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was happy, that this person deserves this. He was glad he brought the criminal to justice. The damn legal system today couldn't do it, with their natural opinions or what not, he brung it to light with evidence. "And evidence is everything, after all..." He chuckled as he reached for the lever, which would open the trap door underneath the person. The person stirred, shaking their head as muffled cries came out. "Sorry, but this is goodbye."

Then the person looked up, showing an object around their neck.

 _(Wait, that's Athena's necklace!)_

He stopped, clutching his fists as the thing fought back. "Stupid boy... You never really understood, did you?" Apollo didn't talk back in his mind, already losing his strength as he helplessly watched himself grab the lever.

And pull it.

Athena dropped down the trapdoor, and Apollo screamed in his mind to drown out the snap. The thing controlling Apollo, though, merely shrugged. "I don't see why you think she didn't do it. I'm also surprised everyone easily forgave us, even her. We both know they haven't." The thing chuckled as Apollo shook his head mentally.

 _(No... You're wrong!)_

A door appeared in front of the Apollo's body, which the thing quickly opened. "Really now? We both, or, at least I do, see the looks they seemingly give us behind our backs."

 _(... Stop saying us or we, we are not the same person.)_

The thing yawned as it shut the door, shrugging. "Trying to avoid my facts by changing the subject? That may work for others, but not me. Remember, we are the same person."

"Apollo, who are you talking too..?" Apollo and the thing jumped slightly before turning. Apollo shook his head as his body shrugged. "No one Trucy. Why are you asking?" The girl before her looked down, shuffling her feet as Apollo mentally screamed at her to get out while she can. "Well... It's just, you were so happy when Athena was executed, I was just wondering if... Just, why?"

The thing chuckled as he walked closer to Trucy. "That's actually an easy question to answer. You see, she was brought down for her crimes." Apollo struggled to regain control of himself, his body shaking as the thing fought back.

Trucy didn't notice, as she was glaring at Apollo in anger. "What crimes? She never committed any crimes!" His body leaned forward, holding himself up by some unseen table. "Really now..? And do you have any proof of this..?"

Trucy looked off to the right in thought, tapping her chin as she did.

 _(Trucy! Leave! Now!)_

"... Well, no, but-" She was cut off by laughter. The thing smiled, standing up shakily. "You see? Your opinions do not matter, as long as evidence can go against it, everything will go as it says."

Trucy shuffled her feet uneasily, she glanced at the man before her. "... Are you really Apollo..?" The stranger looked at her in confusion, and Apollo took advantage of it. His body fell to the ground. Trucy gasped as she ran forward, kneeling next to him. "Apollo? What's wrong, are you alright?"

 _(I need... To say... Something fast... He's coming back...)_

"Tr... Trucy... Please..." Trucy leaned forward to hear the struggling man better. "Apollo, what's going on? What was that thing controlling you?"

Apollo coughed slightly, struggling to keep his left arm from grabbing an object to the left of him. "Just... Go... B-before he... Comes..." Apollo lost his grip on himself, as the thing looked up, smiling. "Sorry Truce." He lifted an object up, a bottle, exposing the mark on his left hand. "You're just going to be in my way." He swung, making it crash down on the girl's head.

* * *

"And... That's when I woke up..." Trucy blankly stared at Apollo's left hand as he finished. "... Why though? You always get over them soon. What's so different about this one?" Apollo fingered his glove, tears on the corners of his eyes. "I... Was in the hospital because I accidentally stabbed my left hand while cooking. It needed stitches. I didn't know..." He took a deep breath, before quickly ripping the glove off.

It was hard to make out the stitches in the darkness. As Trucy's eyes were once again adjusting to the darkness, the scars on his hand showed a shape. A shape Apollo told Trucy he was afraid of having.

 _(It's just like-)_

Apollo nodded sadly, placing the glove back on his hand. "Yeah, it's just like Kristoph's... Please, Trucy, just stay out of this. I don't know why I imagined killing you like Smith, but it isn't good." Trucy scooted towards Apollo before wrapping an arm around him. "You're only seeing that because Mr. Gavin did that to my Daddy. I know you'll never kill me like that Apollo..." She stared off into space before smiling, snapping her fingers. "Come on." She sat up, trying to pull the man off the couch. Apollo stood up, startled. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Trucy took out her phone, smiling. "Athena is at Eldoon's Noddles! We can talk to her there!" Apollo looked down at his outfit, frowning. "Trucy, can I at least change? I look like a wreck." Trucy looked at his outfit before smiling. "At least you look older then when you're wearing your school outfit."

Apollo pouted, sweat pouring down his face before mumbling. "I don't even know why I bought that..." Trucy opened the door before pushing Apollo outside. She jumped on his back, nearly making the small attorney faceplant. "Onward! Polly! To victory!"

Apollo seemed to sweat even more as he walked towards the stairs, struggling to take each step. "Why? Why must you do this to me Trucy? Why not Mr. Wright?"

"Because! You're technically my big brother." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "And big brothers do crazy things with little sisters."

 _ **((A:N: Not my best work, I'll admit that. XD I just hope it was a decent sequel to I'm Apollo Justice and I'm Fine! Right? R &R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))**_


End file.
